You Like Her, Don't You?
by muggleborn.dragon.ryder
Summary: Zane finds out that Astro likes Cora. Brutal teasing ensues. One-shot.


**A/N: The moment this idea occurred to me, I knew I had to write it xD **

* * *

"So, how's life as the hero of Metro City?" Zane asked, swinging from the tree branch. He swung down and landed on his feet, glancing up at Astro, who dropped down as well, but landed ungracefully on his stomach with a mouthful of dirt.

Sitting up and spitting, embarrassment coursed through him. "I'm not a hero—

"Please, dude, you're all anyone can talk about."

They were sitting in Astro's backyard by the large tree. Cora was going to join them in a few minutes, but first her mother had wanted to talk to her about something.

Astro changed the subject. "Anyway…any idea what Cora's mom wanted to talk to her about?"

"Dunno," Zane muttered. "Her parents have been letting me stay there for awhile and I still have no idea. I guess you have to say a lot when they've been apart for as long as she and her parents have."

He slid down the length of the tree trunk, coming to rest in a sitting position. "Anyway, she should be here in a few. In the meantime, let's do something fun."

"Like what?" Astro sat down next to him. In truth, he couldn't remember having a whole lot of fun as Toby Tenma. Toby was a quieter dork with no friends and a workaholic father. It didn't give him much room for fun.

"I don't know," Zane said carelessly, shrugging. "It just seems like a good idea. Oh, I know – I used to play Truth or Dare with Cora and the others whenever we got really bored."

Astro just raised an eyebrow at him. "What's Truth or Dare?"

"What?" Zane jumped up. "Okay, I'm teaching you how to play."

Though Zane explained as thoroughly as he could, Astro was still unsure by the end of the explanation.

"C'mon," Zane urged. "You'll have fun. I promise."

Astro sighed. "Alright. One game."

Zane nodded and said, "Your turn first! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Astro said, partly because he didn't trust Zane to not give him a totally off-the-wall dare.

"Okay…" Zane tapped his chin for a second, apparently in deep thought. An evil grin lit up his face and he smirked at Astro. "Who are you interested in right now, if anyone?"

"What?"

"You heard me," Zane said. "Who do you like?"

"Wha…I don't know!" Astro snapped defensively. Robots couldn't blush, thank God, but he wasn't looking at Zane and was picking at a blade of grass instead.

"Oh, you do like someone," Zane declared, "c'mon, I'm a guy. I recognize the signs. Tell me." He sat cross-legged on the grass, blinking up at Astro, waiting for the robot teen to spill his guts.

Astro crossed his arms. "No one. In case you haven't noticed, I really haven't had time for girls lately."

"So I suppose the Astro Fan Club giggling and staring at you every day in school doesn't count?"

"Be quiet," Astro grumped. "I don't like it, much, either."

"Whatever," Zane said with an eye roll. "Anyway, I'm surprised. There are so many cute ones here."

Astro dropped his gaze, thinking over what Zane had just said. "Well, I mean, there is this one girl…but she doesn't like me, so never mind."

"Astro, just about every girl in the city likes you," Zane said, being dead-on serious. "So, c'mon, tell me."

"This one's not from Metro City," Astro tried, then mentally kicked himself. "I mean, she's _from _Metro City, but she doesn't act like it. She's not all upscale…" He stopped, because Zane was looking at him.

"What do you mean, from Metro City but doesn't act like it?" repeated Zane suspiciously.

Astro shrugged uncomfortably. "C'mon, Zane, it isn't that big a deal."

"Is it Jeanne?"

"No."

"Stevie?"

"No."

"Tiana?"

"No."

"Is it…oh, ew, no, it wouldn't be her."

"Who?" Astro looked at him.

"Cora. Then I realized it couldn't be her, she's gross."

Astro rolled his eyes. "She is not gross. As a matter of fact, she's really pretty and— He stopped himself when he saw Zane looking at him with a look of dawning comprehension.

"Oh, so it is her?" Zane persisted, poking Astro in the shoulder. "Oh, ew! Oh, this is too much for me, man! Oh, I didn't sign up for this…"

"It is NOT Cora…" Astro tried defending himself.

Zane sat up, grinning all over his tanned face. "You _like her_, don't you?"

"No!" Astro tried, but just then he stopped. Cora had arrived.

She sat down next to him. "Move."

He scooted a little, making room for her on this hot summer day.

She nodded. "Anyway, what's been up with you?"

Zane smirked at him.

"Nothing," Astro said for him. "We were just playing some Truth or Dare."


End file.
